


Between the Paranormal Pines

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: The Eternal Boredom Cure [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper and Mabel can be BAMF, Multi, Post Phantom Planet, be warned, this is going to be a giant crossover with multiple shows and fandoms, without the reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dipper and Mabel practice and learn the spells and notes that their gruncles have sent them, they decide it is time to put that teleportation spell to good use. Looking online for towns that advertise themselves as too normal, they find Amity Park. And as everyone knows, the more normal a place seems, the less it truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations are made

**Author's Note:**

> 'Thoughts'  
> "Speech"  
> Have fun in my giant world of crossovers. Enjoy! ^^

Teleportation spells were great, but useless if one didn't have a way to survive once they got to the new location. Things could go wrong: they could accidentally teleport into oncoming traffic, they could land in one of the monster infested cities and get squashed, or even worse - they could wind up in a place that blocked magical exiting (and through all these scenarios, Dipper's sensibility AND paranoia were showing). So before they went anywhere besides their two homes, they needed to learn self defense - as well as offense. Thankfully, Ford planned ahead.

Behind the teleportation spell was a variety of others that their gruncles had discovered on their journey. In the last three weeks they had somehow located not just that spell (a gift from Doctor Fate apparently, a reward to Ford for surviving the land of chaos) but also one for flight (something Ford wrote himself after seeing Equestrian magic, and it's unique flight capabilities). They found spells for elemental control (water specifically at the moment, but the range is growing) down in Atlantis, before they got caught sneaking through the magical archives and barely escaped with their freedom. There was also a spell for mind reading that seemed to be based on the Martian's psychic link. It was quite obvious their gruncles were using their time to its fullest - if not causing the Justice League a headache.

Dipper also discovered another surprise Ford picked up from Equestrian magic - two way journals. Anything written in one appears in the other, as Dipper found out when Ford AND Stan responded to his notes in the margines. Also, apparently it's rude to draw on top of someone's caricature, though he personally thought the mustache and nose Mabel drew was hilarious. This magic was also extremely useful in the fact that anything new that either set of twins discovered could be recorded and relayed to the others. Dipper decided to start his notes in the back of the journal once him and Mabel got on their way.

Before they went anywhere though, they had more practice to get through. Though Dipper may be able to read and comprehend the spells the easiest, out of the two of them Mabel was the best at execution. She was the creativity, the spark. Imagining the location for teleporting had been easy for her, as well as figuring out how to make her wings for the flight spell. It had taken Dipper at least an hour to get the location up to his level of perfection mentally, and his wings were far less expressive then Mabel's. On the upside, he did have better control once he had a location memorized or wings in place though. 

Mabel's wings were larger than his. This made her faster, but she couldn't turn well and had issues when trying to dive. It limited her range of mobility. The bright, glowing, rainbow color of them also made them impossible to hide. His were smaller, and a plain black. They didn't inspire awe like hers, and he was slower, but he could dodge and dive and duck far easier. He could also blend in better at night, and had a natural enough color during the day to be mistaken for a bird from a distance. 

When it came to teleportation, Mabel could get from one place to another near instantly thanks to her quick thinking and memorization, but since she didn't take long to observe her surroundings so if she got caught without the ability to see she could get stuck. Dipper took far longer to teleport as he had to have his location detailed before he would try, but he knew the location perfectly even without vision once he was there so sight no longer mattered. He was useful in case they got stuck, she covered it if they needed a quick exit. They balanced well. 

There was one spell they were both great at though.

'Dipperrrrrrr! Come on! You've been staring at google maps for hours! Let's go there already!'

Mabel was downstairs, packing snacks most likely. Dipper was still at his computer. 

'I'm coming, I'm coming! I just needed to memorize all the safe locations. This town has a variety of emergency centers for some reason.'

'Just like Gravity Falls. It means they have a secret! Let's go see what it is. To the Bat Mobile!'

Dipper laughed. 'Don't joke about that! We don't want you to accidentally teleport there. According to Ford, he doesn't take well to visitors.'

'O pish posh, he'll live. In a city that size, travelers are bound to pop up.'

'True. Well, I think I'm ready. Let's go.' Dipper thinks back to her as he comes downstairs.

Sure enough, she has a big kitty cat backpack covered in sequin and stuffed with snacks. He just has the journal in one had and a small backpack with a first aid kit on (he needs to locate a healing spell, in case of emergencies). She grins as she locates his other hand, teleporting them both near instantly. Even if she is the one teleporting them, he kept his mind set on her desired location to reinforce the link. 

When he opens his eyes, he breathes out a sigh of relief. "We made it."

She just giggles at him. "You make it sound like we wouldn't. Even after all that practice? Nope, Dipping Dots. We were definitely going to get to Amity Park safely."

He looked around at the fairly normal -if oddly darkly colored- town. He clutched her hand closer to his. "Well, let's explore then."


	2. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well if visiting Amity Park, they were bound to bump into the local hero eventually. Apparently also literally.

Ghosts. It took less then an hour for them to see what made Amity Park SO special that they tried to hide it. This town was literally infested with ghosts. The first one they saw was this goofy guy that kept shouting, "I am the Box Ghost!" And "Beware!". Some people cowered, but most just ignored him. He just kept floating and tossing cardboard boxes at people until an angry redhead came up and sucked him into a thermos. Afterwards she just went back the way she came, like it was a daily occurrence (In hindsight, it probably was).

They then followed her until she went inside a fairly odd building with a circular structure on top. They waited around for a bit and sure enough, less than ten minutes later a ghost flew out. This one looked far less...intimidating? Angry? Obnoxious? Well, either way he didn't look malicious. They used their flight spell and tried to follow behind as discreetly as possible. 

Being new at this though...

"Oomph!" Mabel said as she landed face first into the ghosts chest. Dipper fumbled to a stop next to her, helping her stay upright when she pulled back. 

"Do I even want to know why you were following me?" He asked, eyeing their wings wearily.

"What makes you think we were following you?" Dipper asks calmly, though looking anywhere but the ghost. The kid was bad at lying.

"I doubt you're on the same path as me just for the birds eye view." Danny said, motioning down. Yeah, the mile of simple city landscape really wouldn't be the most attractive place to glide over compared to the park not far off.

Dipper didn't have much of a response to that. Mabel did.

"You're a ghost!" She squealed in delight, circling around him. "Can you go through things? Turn invisible?" 'Read minds?'

"Gah! Not the head! Stay out of my head!" He said, jumping back. "Privacy! Sheesh!" Now he was uncomfortable, to say the least. He had many a memory with mind control and overshadowings, and none of them good. 

"Sorry, sorry! I was just curious! I've never met a ghost before - though Dipper has! It was a category 10! I was turned into wood right away though, so I missed the terror." She said all this while flitting around him, her shimmering wings dancing behind her. "So can you?"

"Um, yes to the intangibility, yes to invisibility, no to the mind reading. Some ghosts can, I'm not one of them. Depends on their obsession." Danny said awkwardly, backing up a bit but staying within a social range.

"Revenge ghosts suck. I mean, their reasons are legit and all but they always go into overkill." Dipper said with a disgruntled look, though he was writing in the back of his book while talking. "Can all ghosts go intangible and invisible?"

"Never seen one who couldn't. Though past that and the flying, nearly everything else varies. What are you doing?" Danny said, curiosity getting the best of him as he tries to peek at the book.

"Taking notes." Dipper responds, turning it to him. Sure enough, what Danny had just said was written down, along with a physical description. "Your turn Mabel." He handed the book over just for her to start in. "She does the sketches. I can draw, but she's currently better at it." He turns back to Danny. "So, what else can the ghosts around here do?"

"Can I ask why you want to know?" 

"Research. It's kind of a family tradition to record supernatural findings when you come across them. And what's more classically supernatural than a ghost?" Dipper said with a sheepish grin.

Danny just sighs. "Look, I've got a better idea. Meet me in the park at 6, I'll print you off a copy of my notes. Just, don't go advertising them, okay? You seem like good kids, so I'm going to trust you won't go announcing the basic info on the local ghost population. Our town likes to keep to itself."

"Trust me, we understand. Our home is the same way." Dippers responds with an empathetic smile.

"Aaaand done! My masterpiece is complete!" Mabel says with a whoop as she turns to show Danny a fairly detailed picture of himself. He grins, but before he can respond a boom is heard in the direction he had been flying. He gives them a quick wave before flying off. "Well I think it's good." Mabel says with a pout as she hands the journal to Dipper.

"It is, he's just a busy specter. No time to chat. How about we grab a bite to eat before meeting him?" 

"Sounds good, bro-bro. Ooooh, I see a cute bug mascot! Let's go there!"

"Uh Mabel, are you sure you want to eat at a place called Nasty Burger? Is it even safe?" Dipper questions, following her excited descent anyway.


	3. Ghostly Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting around for the data, the duo decided to explore.

Upon entering the establishment, they were surprised at the sheer lack of response to their not so common arrival. They HAD dropped right in front of the door after all before dispersing their wings, yet no one really did anything except for stare a minute longer then was strictly necessary. They were sold their food by a grumpy red haired teen boy, before Mabel loaded up at the condiments stand (She got more odd looks than she did at arrival; you couldn't see the burger under that ketchup!), and they ate in relative peace. 

They were given the answer to why few responded to them right as they finished eating though, as a teen ghost with blue flames for hair and a guitar came in to get two number 4's to go and a large strawberry shake. She flew off pretty quickly after, no toppings at all (to Mabel's horror), but the fact still stood: this town was so used to ghosts that the restaurants serve them dinner without batting an eye. ...Also, Dipper added to the journal quickly, ghosts could apparently eat even if it wasn't needed.

So after finishing they went for a fly. They still had an hour before they had to meet with the nice ghost in the park, and this town was far from uneventful. They saw plenty of ghosts (at the library, on some roofs, that one with the boxes was ALREADY back out), they didn't even really have to look that hard. One was even playing pirate with some of the kids at the park, even going so far as to have levitated games of tag! Mabel couldn't resist the fun, and after some whittling away Dipper agreed to play as well. This led to a lovely hour of getting plenty of practice in flying, dodging, and capturing. For such a fun game it really did have some practical applications, Dipper realized as they played. Youngblood was plenty nice too, and in between rounds he was happy to give them some of the deets on this town. 

"About two years ago this family called the Fenton's," Dipper remembered the name from the sign out front of that strange circular building, "built a ghost portal. They were scientists, it was the culmination of their life work, yada yada, you know the drill." Sadly they did, and the fact that this story is becoming a cliche is actually a bit worrying. "Anyway, they got it going and we all started flooding in unrestrained for the first time. We...went a bit wild with the newfound freedom and reach, and caused a bit of trouble."   
They heard a snort from beside them as Julian asked, "A bit?" But Youngblood just stuck his tongue out at him good-naturedly and continued.   
"So with so many of us causing trouble and the humans still so new at seeing us that next to no one knew how to fight us, someone had to step in. That's when Danny Phantom showed up." 

"Is that the ghost in the black and white jumpsuit?" Mabel asked excitedly, just realizing they hadn't learned the nice ghosts name yet.

"You got it. Well, we're talking about the male one here, but yeah." Youngblood said with a shrug. "So he shows up trying to help, the people think he's just another menace at first, but they started to trust him after a while and A LOT of big ghost attacks." He grinned a bit, shrugging his shoulders as he said, "Including a couple of mine." They just blink at that. So...reformed villian? Well, they have a couple of their own back home, so not that surprising. "Time went on, we realized we'd make a lot more friends and stop getting hunted every time we show up if we stop causing so much trouble, and we all found a balance with each other. Gives Danny a bit more free time too, which he loves." 

"So the humans just...accepted you into their lives and moved on?" Dipper asked, a bit suspicious. It all sounds nice, but people have a tendency to fight off new and different things, and this all seems to have gone down just a bit too...fairytale-ish. 

"Well, not all of um." He says with a grumble. "You still get the occasional naysayer and anti-ghost protest, but yeah, the majority of the population has just kind of gotten used to us."

Dipper liked that, he really did. It showed people could get used to social changes, maybe they'd get lucky someday and this acceptance would become a widespread thing. 

"So how did you all find us?" Youngblood finally asked.

Mabel grinned at that one. "Looked for towns trying to hide." She singsonged. This got more than one confused look from the kids listening in. "Your town literally advertises itself as one of the most peaceful, normal places around. No big tourism industry, no outstanding landmarks, just a regular Midwestern town. For us, that's a dead give away something isn't right. Didn't expect to find the ghostly capital on our first trip though!" She said with a giggle.

"Let's just say the town we consider home has a similar hiding mechanism for its supernatural peculiarities." Dipper says with a shrug. "They even refused to be put on the state map of Oregan, they wanted to avoid attention so badly. When you go online to Google maps and you see places from an aerial view that aren't on the paper maps of that state, or you find towns that literally call themselves peaceful or boring, it gives you reason to investigate. That's what we decided to follow." 

"And I give you props for that, but try not to give the town protectors too much of a shock, yeah?" They hear from behind them and turn to see Phantom lowering down with a folder in hand. "Here." He says as he hands it off to Dipper, "I better not see this in paranormal weekly, okay?" 

He snorts. "Not likely. Their info is never accurate, anyway."

Danny looks surprised for a minute. "Wait, that's actually a thing?" Dipper just gives him a sideways look.

"It's the 21st century. Every literary thing that can be thought up is real somewhere." Dipper sighed as he got up. "Hate to fly," Mabel giggled at the pun, making him grin as well, "but our parents will be home soon."

"It was nice meeting you both." Youngblood says with an elegant bow, kissing Mabel's hand. 

"Come back to play sometime, we can always use someone else who can actually catch this little bugger." Says Julian with a grin, motioning towards Youngblood, who just grins himself in response.

"Only in their dreams."

"It was nice meeting you all!" Mabel grins as she tackle hugs them both, before fluttering back to her brother and launching up. "Hope your day is sparkletastic!" 

They get about ten feet in the air before Dipper blips them home, leaving a surprised group in their wake.

"Humans are weird sometimes." Youngblood says as he watches a stray rainbow feather flutter down.


End file.
